heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.17 - Plans Are Hatched
It's late morning, and Jocelyn had just finished up a Danger Room session. It was the usual thing, with obstacles and things shooting at her and stuff like that. Not an actual situation-based simulation, but more of a training exercise. The teenager had heard the rumors of Kwabena coming back. She'd just gotten cleared out of the Medbay for her concussion (the cause of her not going with Laura to the Weapon X facility) when she'd heard about it. However, Jocelyn didn't immediately seek out Shift. Rather, she suspected that they'd run into each other soon enough. Besides, while she'd been worried and concerned, she didn't really want to come off that way. It was enough she'd been worried about things to talk to Doug about them. Which might mean the whole team will know what she told him, depending on how well he can keep a secret. The truth is, Kwabena has in fact returned to the mansion. At least, so to speak. His presence hasn't been seen outside of the sublevels, and even then, he's been a bit reclusive. Regardless, the African withdraws from his quarters, a bottle of water in hand as he strides with long paces through the halls of the X-Men base. He's wearing nothing more than the gunmetal gray X-Men uniform that he typically wears beneath his street clothing. It doesn't leave much to the imagination, but contrary to comic book fandom, we have unstable molecules to thank for that, not spandex. The man seems to be on a mission, and his vector is the War Room. Rachel's well aware that Shift is back - she was one half of the duo that retrieved him. However, Rachel excused herself quite quickly on their return. A shower and some sleep were definitely required, but more than that, she understood that Shift would have a lot to work through in his mind, and then a lot to talk to Jean about - and since she mostly stumbled into the situation, she decided it was better not to interfere. That was then, though, and this is now. And Rachel thinks it's high time to find out whether Shift came through his deprogramming with all his braincells intact. And not to mention, whether he's holding a grudge over it. Being a telepath, it was simplicity itself to locate him, figure out where he was headed, and place herself in the corridor ahead of him. Leaning against the wall in red t-shirt and jeans, the only thing Rachel hadn't planned is Jocelyn, as the Danger Room doors slide open to reveal her. "Hey." Rachel says, with a vague wave of greeting, then glances back up the corridor as if expecting someone... The tall redhead had a way of showing up at just the wrong time for certain plans. It was one of Jocelyn's secret talents. She nods to Rachel. "Hey Rachel," Jocelyn greets casually, apparently unsurprised to find the woman here. The teen glances in the direction that Rachel looks, her eyes drifting a little bit. She spots an energy signature coming around the way. She can't really identify Shift's signature as opposed to other people's though. Unless he was in some other form, he seemed just like any other signature to her. "Expecting someone?" Jocelyn asks, tilting her head in the direction of the corridor that Shift would be coming down, if Rachel's planning way accurate. Hearing Jocelyn's voice from around the corner is enough time to prepare him for the inevitable encounter. Just then, he comes 'round the corner, having already hidden the frown from his face. Jocelyn catches his eye first, given her impressive height, but his mis-matched eyes soon flash over toward Rachel. "She's expecting me," he surmises, before freely walking down the corridor toward them. As he comes closer, he seeks out Rachel's attention, giving her a knowing nod of his head. "Rachel." Then, he casts a look Jocelyn's way that is paired with a slightly hesitant smirk. "Miss me, Detroit?" Rachel remains comfortably slouched against the wall, apparently content to remain where she is for the duration, and crosses her arms loosely after giving her wave. "Yep." She nods in easy confirmation, with no time to say anything more before Shift walks into view. "Got it in one." She confirms, keeping her gaze on him for a couple of seconds longer. It was no good hiding the frown, she'd already felt it in his mind. But she goes for simply nodding her head in imitation of Shift. "Kwabena. Good to see you looking more... yourself." It's honest, but there's also a touch of humour to the words. Once that's said, though, Rachel seems content to fade into the background when Shift addresses Jocelyn. "You might say that. You in one piece? Was a bit worried, hearing you'd gotten kicked out". Jocelyn lets her speech slip a little back to be a little more casual now as she looks over the man. The slight relaxation in her shoulders and the way she glances over at Kwabena might be enough to tell him that she was more than a touch relieved, but that didn't need to be vocalized. "You stickin' around for a bit?" she asks. A glance is given to Rachel. "You doing alright, Rachel? I haven't seen much of you about, really. I was starting to wonder if Kitty's dragon had decided to eat you after all," she jokes casually. The last time Kwabena had spoken with Jocelyn, it was mere days before his memories were altered. He'd been intentionally distant, doing his best not to think too much about the operation, or add to the jumbled memories Jean would have to sort through. He has no idea if it was even worth it, but, he is fully aware now that his departure, especially given the cover story, is going to create some particular social problems in the here and now, since he has returned. "Yeah," he answers, a bit distantly at first. There were many things on his mind, not the least of which involve Genosha, the operation Jean had tossed into his lap, and the other woman slouched against the wall who was soon to become his left hand. Focusing on Jocelyn, however, he turns to face her. "I'm in one piece," he answers. "Dat whole story was just that, a story. A covah. Had to be convincing, so peopah wouldn't ask de wrong questions. Unfortunately, de whole opahration is off de books, so..." An apologetic smile forms. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you not to ask any more questions about it." When she asks if he is staying, he casts a knowing look Rachel's way. He does not yet answer that question, curious instead to see how Rachel answers hers. Rachel smirks a bit at Jocelyn's question to Shift, tempted to reply 'He'd better be', but instead she holds her tongue. Shift's answer, though, makes Rachel quirk an eyebrow, just a bit, as she glances toward him. And then her voice is in the back of his mind. << You know that's only going to make her more curious. >> Rachel points out, helpfully. There's no more to the contact than that, as Rachel's already answering Jocelyn with a bit of a rueful grin. "Not quite, but Lockheed's not all THAT happy Kitty left him behind when she took her cruise. Still, at least the purple rat came out from under the bed this morning. I keep expecting him to chew my stuff." Despite her words, though, her tone is affectionate. She's taken to the little dragon, after a bit of a rocky start. She shrugs. "I've been around. Doug finally set me up for the Danger Room." A nod is given in that direction, "But I'm still not used to having so many people around. Had to get out a couple of times." When Rachel uses her power, Jocelyn turns to look at the girl briefly, her eyebrow rising just slightly as she 'watches' the psionic power used. Of course, the turn to Rachel could just be due to Shift giving Rachel that knowing look. Jocelyn has no idea what Rachel just 'said' to Kwabena, but she very clearly knows that Rachel just used her power, to anyone who knows about her own powers. "It takes time to get used to having so many different people around in this type of setting. It was different enough for me coming from Detroit," Jocelyn offers casually. Then Jocelyn turns to look at Shift. "Fair enough. Don't like it, but I get it. It ever becomes de-classified, let me know. Curiosity and all". She does straighten up a little bit, however, as she awaits an answer to her initial question, and she fixes Shift with a look similar to that of when people were dancing around what the Danger Room was that they wouldn't stop talking about, that look of 'Spit it out or tell me to mind my own business'. She somehow could make it be both casual and focused at the same time. << Of course it is. >> Shift's thoughts are fired right back at Rachel. << I need to where she stands. >> And he learns soon enough. For a moment, Kwabena simply stands where he is, watching the casual exchange between Jocelyn and Rachel. So, they had become familiar with each other during his absence, which is a good thing. When Jocelyn fits him with that look, a smirk forms on his face. "I don't think I'll be around for long, but dat I can talk with you about." He looks down toward the War Room, which lies not far down the corridor. "You two care to join me?" He nods his head toward the War Room. "I think it's about time we discussed Genosha, togedah." Rachel doesn't reply - at least not telepathically - to Shift, but she does incline her head in the slightest of nods to signal her understanding. Rachel shoots a quick grin at Jocelyn when she mentions her own experience of getting used to the X-Mansion. "Did Doug feel the need to chaperone you every time you left the building, too?" She asks, the thought clearly amusing her. Although, to be fair, last time she /did/ manage to get out the front door without him intercepting her first... Rachel, again, doesn't involve herself in Shift's explanations, but when he gets down to business she pushes off the wall to stand upright, dropping her arms to her sides and offering him a brisk nod. "Right behind you." She agrees, then her gaze darts to Jocelyn again. The look in her eyes is almost... daring. "Coming?" "I was sixteen, so I technically had to be chaperoned. At least until a couple months in I found out I was actually nineteen and could go off on my own," Jocelyn offers to Rachel as she pushes off the wall herself and falls into step besides the woman in response to the 'dare'. "But, yeah. Pretty much. He still sometimes seems to think I need to be chaperoned wherever I go," the energy absorber comments with an amused shake of her head. "Though you're not high school age, so it seems odd he'd be trying to chaperone you around," Jocelyn points out. Usually Doug just did that with the Young X-Men. Jocelyn also lets Shift be alone with his thoughts for the moment as they walk, as Jocelyn got the sense that he had a lot on his mind. Rachel hadn't really considered that her question might be taken literally, so Jocelyn gets a sideways look when Rachel realises she's serious, although the look turns quizzical when she mentions discovering an extra three years somewhere. "Sometime you'll have to explain that one." Rachel says with a bit of a grin, which broadens a bit when she hears Doug kept doing it. "Guess he must not trust me to stay out of trouble, then." Rachel says in a casual tone, but her grin is ever so slightly evil. "Can't think why that would be." She says quietly, in the tone of someone who knows exactly how much trouble they've been when Doug's around. Rachel drops back a bit as Shift resumes his purposeful stride, to fall in beside Jocelyn, although her eyes stay on the back of his head for a moment. "Something tells me he might be right to worry, this time." Rachel adds, though she doesn't sound concerned. More interested. Leading the way into the War Room, Kwabena keeps to himself while the two chat, until he has called up a computer image of Genosha. The image is suddenly projected upon the far wall, with the three major sections of the island shaded into different colors. Once the door is shut behind them, the African walks over toward the large conference table, setting his bottle of water down. He adopts a seat, then looks to see where Rachel and Jocelyn might end up before leaning forward, arms rested upon the table. "Well, I..." He's about to just get down to business, but something catches his mind, instead. He looks between the two, then leans back into the seat, frowning in spite of the gesture to become more casual. When he speaks again, his tone is much quieter, more somber. "I'm sure my absence has caused some confusion," offers the African. "I can only tell you both dat I am sorry for it, but, at de time, we did what we felt we had to do." He looks toward Jocelyn, who is still in the dark. "I promise, I will explain everything, but first, dere are some few oddah things we have to discuss." Turning to face the map of Genosha, Kwabena lets out a quiet sigh. "We've got to do something about Genosha. If Magneto goes unchecked, de entiah island will soon become a stronghold of racist, powahful mutants, with a vendetta against Homo Sapien." He glances toward the two, while one eyebrow perks up into the air. "So, Doctah Grey and I have some few things in mind, but it's going to involve a little vacation to Africa. You want in?" Of course, he knew Rachel was already on board, but one of the best ways to build a team is to bring everyone in as evenly as possible. A small grin is given in response to Rachel's statement about having no idea why Doug wouldn't trust her to stay out of trouble. Jocelyn wasn't exactly good at keeping out of trouble herself. She'd gotten herself involved in more than she'd really like to admit, truth be told. Once they're in the war room, Jocelyn finds herself a seat, choosing to sit a couple seats back. She didn't like to be all the way up front with projections being set up. The teen stays quiet for the opening of Kwabena's presentation. It isn't until he speaks, asking if she wanted in, that the tall girl speaks up. "Magneto's gone a touch off the deep end, from the various contacts I've heard from. Taking on an old title, taking over a country. Problem is that he's got the power to do all the things he wants to do. He's come a long way from those Mutant Action Centers he used to run. I'm in," Jocelyn assures Shift. With a number of seats to choose from, and only the three of them, Rachel doesn't bother trying to figure out what the etiquette might be and picks a seat at random, dropping down into it and leaning an elbow on one arm to prop her chin up as she watches Shift. She already knows the story - and a lot more of it than he feels able to tell, for reasons she fully understands - so she gives him a serious nod, even as the corners of her mouth twitch up a bit in a slight smile that's meant to be encouraging. Again, Rachel's had a bit of a sneak preview of the overall situation, having talked with Jean about it during their road trip, but she's far from up to speed with the specifics. She's content to let Jocelyn speak first, and when she does Rachel sits back in her chair more comfortably. Her mind was already made up, but it's good to know she's not the only one. "So am I." Rachel adds quickly. "We need to put this fire out before it gets established. I'm sure Magneto thinks he can control it." Rachel nods at Jocelyn's appraisal. "But he's wrong." Rachel's eyes flicker to Shift, a wry look in them. He already heard her reasons, even if he wasn't quite himself at the time. "So how are we going to do this?" As soon as Jocelyn tells Kwabena that she will go with them, a comforted smile forms across his face. He leans forward, resting his forearms on the table once more, and fixes her with his eyes. "When I left de X-Men, I was sent to spy on Magneto and de Broddahood of Mutants," he explains. "Doctah Grey used her telepathic abilities to altah my memories, giving me anti-human sentiments, and de false impression dat I had left de X-Men ovah differences of opinion. Magneto has telepaths in his company, and we couldn't risk our own membahs being responsible for blowing my covah. You'll need to keep dis to yourself, Detroit... Jean and Rachel pulled me out, restoring my mind, but we still can't afford to have everyone knowing about dis. It was a discreet opahration, completely off record." It seems that all Kwabena needed to disclose the information was Jocelyn's commitment to join the operation. Looking back toward Rachel, there is a moment where the African seems almost somewhat confused. He had taken some time to piece together his jumbled thoughts, even going so far to have scribbled notes and pictures down, enough to fill a journal. However, he hadn't had the chance yet to discuss with her just how she felt about Magneto. "That, my friend, is a very good question," he says to Rachel. "And it's one I bet we're gonna be talking about a lot. I have some few ideas, but first?" He leans back, scooping up his bottle of water, looking at both Rachel and Jocelyn. "Tell me everything you both know about Erik Lehnsherr." The information Shift provides Jocelyn? It doesn't outwardly seem to phase her. It was a covert operation. Internally, she's a little surprised by that, but she doesn't see any reason to dwell on it right now. Right now, what was important to figure out the plan, such as it was, and to provide the information Shift was asking for. "He's well-cultured. I met him a couple times when he was doing those Mutant Action Centers and I went sniffing around. Good at giving speeches, and good at lying right to people in those speeches". Because Magneto claiming he wasn't very strong as a mutant? Complete lie. "He once tried to recruit me for one of his action centers as a mentor when I first showed up in New York, but something told me that it wouldn't be a good idea". The girl pauses as she thinks. "As for recently? I'm almost positive he's got SHIELD looking to infiltrate his operation. I might have an idea of who they're sending in, if my hunch is correct," Jocelyn adds. "Though I can't be a hundred percent sure I'm positive it's the guy I think it is". She considers. "Other than that, he's apparently got some way of determining if someone has powers, and what powers they are, by being around him. Though that might be telepaths near him. My source there wasn't sure. Also, he's claimed to be able to help improve people's powers," Jocelyn adds. And no, she didn't get that information from Shift, obviously. Not to mention the not-inconsequential fact that Jean and Kwabena cooked up the entire 'discreet operation' between them without involving or informing any of the X-Men's official top brass... which Rachel doesn't mention. That getting out could be a distraction that none of them needs in the current situation. Rachel keeps quiet as Shift offers his explanation to Jocelyn, but then shifts uncomfortably in her chair when Kwabena meets her eyes and asks her what she knows about Magneto. It's perhaps the first time she's seemed less than confident in her dealings with him so far. A look of relief flits across her features as Jocelyn answers the question first, but it's only a stay of execution and she knows it. "Not much that's going to be any use." She says honestly, frustration in her voice. "Where I come from..." Behind her eyes, the fragments of memory are still jumbled and confused, but they're perhaps a little clearer this time. "...he's a different man." One image comes into focus, and Rachel smiles faintly, her eyes a bit distant. "He was almost our Professor X, in the camps. He died keeping the Sentinels off our backs." Rachel blinks, eyes focusing again, and she grimaces. "I told you. Nothing useful. From what little I know, this Magneto? He hasn't lost enough yet to realise war's not the way." Rachel shrugs, the gesture sharp and angry, with herself. "But if you're worried about me, don't be. Humans might have pulled the trigger where I come from, but I'm not about to let a mutant do it here, even if they do look like someone I know." Rachel studiously avoids looking at Jocelyn, mostly because if she does the next words out of her mouth will be 'I'm not crazy' and she knows how THAT will sound. Nodding along, Kwabena's attention is squared upon Jocelyn as she speaks about Magneto. "SHIELD is coming undah de bannah of de UN," he confirms. "And we may have friends in dere ranks, but when it comes to SHIELD, we must tread very carefully. Speaking of technicalities, de very existence of de X-Men is illegal. Extremely illegal. SHIELD is government sanctioned. While we may not be working against dem, we cannot risk exposing de X-Men to them." He gestures in consession, his tone of voice adopting a slight touch of sarcasm. "We ah a handful of concerned, well connected mutants, who simply wish to prevent Caesar from completing his Rome." He could have used Jean's Star Wars reference, but he wasn't sure if George Lucas even existed where Rachel Summers comes from. Noting the uncomfortable shift in Rachel's position, there comes a flash of apology in Kwabena's eyes. However, his posture remains professional. There would be a time for that, and that time is not now. He may not completely understand the affairs of time travel and alternate dimensions, at least not yet. However, he leans more toward her, whipping up a hand and gesturing at her pointedly. "Dat's not true," he argues. "It is useful." He leans back, fixing her with a focused look. "De same man who became your Magneto is de same man who is our Magneto." Leaning back, and hoping he made his point well enough without further exposition, he folds his hands before himself, letting the room breathe for a moment. While Rachel might be expecting shock or surprise or disbelief from Jocelyn, the teen has none of those traits about her. Instead, the woman glances over at Rachel. Her voice is soft and quiet in the room as she speaks. "Alternate timeline or dimension? Ouch. I understand it's a bit rough. Let me know if you need a hand with anything, and if you want me to keep quiet about it, that's not a problem". It isn't some psychic power. Rather, it's the simple experience of Rachel being something of the tenth or eleventh 'out of time and space' individual she'd met. "I wouldn't say that isn't helpful though. While he may be different here, I'm guessing some of his personality is similar. You might be able to help if we manage to ever get to the talking stage of things," Jocelyn suggests. Jocelyn then turns her focus back to Shift and the rest of the mission. "Agreed. I've no intention of any such thing, but it will be helpful to know such things, if it becomes necessary," Jocelyn offers. A nod is give nat Kwabena's description of their focus. "So, we're going in to stir up a resistance. That means the most important thing we're going to need is rhetoric. I know a few of the younger mutants who have fled the states to go live in Genosha, though not as many as I'd like, from walking the streets. But nobody who I'd really call all that influencial, unless things have changed radically". The girl considers. "How much do we know of what the landscape is like politically down there on the ground? Where can we sow some discontent without getting Magneto into full 'Blow them all up' mode? There's what the news has reported, and then there's what it is really like". Rachel was already starting to wince a bit in anticipation, and looks honestly surprised when Jocelyn is not only unfazed but sympathetic along with it. For a moment she seems unsure what to say, but then the look in her eyes abruptly shifts to 'oh what the hell'. "Timeline. Probably. Sentinels and..." Rachel realises the explanation could get involved, and shakes her head. "Another time. But thanks." She still sounds a bit surprised. It's both comforting and alarming that her story is so easily accepted. Back to business, Rachel straightens in her chair and looks thoughtful, but a bit dubious. "Might be worth a try, I guess." She turns her attention back to Shift and nods as he expresses the same sentiment. "Point taken. All right." Rachel leans back again with a thoughtful expression as Jocelyn speaks, then smiles grimly as something the younger woman says sparks an idea. "Then again." She begins. "Assuming we can keep collateral damage down, maybe what we really need IS for Magneto to blow something up. Live. And in full view of the world's media." Rachel shrugs. "Who'd vote for a guy who's going to turn you into a rogue nation these days?" She's not going to pretend that idea's not insanely risky, but... "It helps to undahstand who he is a little bettah," agrees Kwabena, nodding his head to Jocelyn. "A resistance," he confirms. "Perhaps even something more subtle; distrust. A lack of trust can lead to rejection, and rejection is what we want. But rejection can lead to revolt, and revolt could end in tragedy." Turning to Rachel, Kwabena nods his head in a somber manner, now frowning. "I don't think it's a mattah of if he blows something up, but when. If we stir up rejection, and he doesn't back down, den we need to be prepared to expose him for what he is. And if an endgame rises? We must den be prepared for war." Kwabena stands, moving around the table until he can take a seat directly between Jocelyn and Rachel. "Most importantly. You two will be my right and left hand. I'm only being placed in command of dis opahration because I have field experience with de X-Men. We are all journeying into Terra Ingocnita. We will need to learn to trust each oddah, no mattah what." To Rachel he turns. "Your telepathy will be our eyes and ears. You will be our shield against Erik's telepaths." He turns to Jocelyn. "You will be our eyes into de world of energy. You can show us where Magneto is, what technological tools he is using to communicate. Most importantly, you will be able to spot Mystique, his right hand. She is a metamporh, with telepathic defenses... but all X-Gene manifestations emit energy. You'll be able to make sure she isn't meddling with our affairs." Certainly there are other talents Rachel and Jocelyn will bring to the table. But one thing is most important. "We will all have to keep each oddah grounded." "Metamorphs are tricky for me to spot. It usually requires them to be in the process of morphing. If they do it in front of me, I'll catch it. If they are just standing there, already morphed? That's nearly impossible. I don't say this because I'm backing down, but it's important that you have an understanding of how the ability works in that regard. I've caught a shapechanger once, months ago, so it can be done," Jocelyn says to Kwabena. While she could, in theory, spot them, it required perfect timing and there were limits. Shapeshifters were difficult, at best, to catch. But it was doable. "As for someone like Magneto? He practically bleeds off his energy, like Nate. I'll spot him without trouble," Jocelyn responds. "And we should bring some spare radios. I can spot the frequencies being broadcast on, so if someone can do the hacking, I can point them at the correct piece to hack". As to the discussion of things blowing up, Jocelyn's face remains serious. "If it's looking like there's going to be an explosion at some point, I will try and minimize the damage. There will still be damage, but I can dampen it with my absorption abilities so that it is not as damaging. But that may be looking a little far afield at this point," the woman agrees. "The other question we must consider is this. If we succeed and Magneto is rejected and the people want a new leader, will he peacefully step down as he's said in public? Or will he cling to power any way he can? I'm inclined to think the latter, from all I've heard and what I've read between the lines of his speeches". Rachel sits forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her knees, as things move from a briefing to more of an open discussion. Kwabena gets a bit of a smile as he declares that he's in charge. "Works for me." Her expression sobers again, but there's still a bit of light in her eyes as her role is mentioned. "From what Jean tells me, he's got several telepaths but none nearly as powerful as she is. I can match them." Her eyes narrow slightly. Her room-mate might not like what she says next. "But I'm going to need to be impolite. There's no way Magneto's telepaths ask for permission before scanning minds. I'm going to have to work the same way." She doesn't sound particularly concerned. "There's not going to be any room to be an ethical telepath." She takes a quick breath and adds, "Also, anyone else who comes is going to need to accept me in their head. I don't pry into team-mates' minds, but we can't have anyone who won't accept telepathic communication." Her point made,, Rachel listens to Jocelyn and nods slowly. "Shapeshifters I can help with. They've got to be really good to hide what's up here." Rachel smiles thinly as she taps a finger to her temple. "And anyone who can keep me out won't be as innocent as they might look." Rachel pauses, the continues. "I've also got... experience, of hunting mutants who don't want to be found. Once I've got the feel of a mind a body swap won't throw me off." She sounds confident in her abilities, but a bit grim along with it. Rachel looks over at Jocelyn when she talks about detecting Magneto. "That's something we need to consider." She says, and if she sounded grim before, now she sounds like she's dragging the words out. "If Magneto's got someone like you, then they'll be able to spot me - at least up close." Rachel looks between Shift and Jocelyn, her expression a bit hunted, then the slight aura of power emanating from her vanishes, and she drops the telepathic masking of her face. The Hound marks, as Shift has already seen, slant in almost delicate slashes from the edges of her face. Rachel shrugs. "And this way's not a lot better." Jocelyn will feel Rachel's power once more, as the marks seem to vanish from her face. Her little demonstration over, Rachel's quite happy for a subject change. "He'll cling on if he can." Rachel agrees, then looks between the others. "I guess then we'd have no choice but to move against him openly. But we'd have to be sure he'd lost all support. We can't afford to be the bad guys." Having a greater understanding of what Jocelyn can do is helpful, and Kwabena nods to her. "Makes sense. We may want to recruit Doug for de hacking." A rueful smirk firms on his face. "And for keeping you two out of troubah." Now he settles his attention upon Rachel, listening to what she has to say. There is agreement when she discloses that ethical telepathy is right out, for he was not going to argue with logic. A touch of familiarity comes over him with the grimness that she shows. The hound marks do not seem to bother him in the slightest. "I don't suppose it's something a bit of makeup can't take care of?" he softly offers. "One less thing you'd have to concern yourself with." Besides, she might appreciate the relief. "Erik favors chess," Kwabena notes. "From my brief time in his presence, I've only come to believe dis furthah. Everything he does is like a masterful game of chess. I suggest we all become intimately familiar with de game. Know thy enemy." He pauses. "But be cautious in considering de Broddahood of Mutants as enemies. When we think in terms of war, our actions can bring it about. We must be vigilant, decisive, ready to act. If we show de peopah who we are, we will give dem de right example. We won't be de bad guys, if it comes to conflict." "We should figure out who else we want to bring in, if that hasn't been done already," Jocelyn suggests. "And how many. We probably don't want to bring everyone, but we would want a few more than just us, I am guessing," the teenager suggests as she speaks. She lets the comment about keeping Rachel and herself out of trouble slide with no more than a roll of her eyes and a small grin. "I don't recognize those marks, but they are distinctive," Jocelyn agrees. "Could an image inducer be modified to cover them up, if makeup isn't enough?" Jocelyn suggests. The marks also do not seem to bother Jocelyn, however grim they may be. "Kwabena, would you be able to put together a list of those he keeps close to them, and what abilities they have? It might be useful information for us to know," Jocelyn suggests. One piece of knowledge they could use. "But agreed. We don't want to make things violent if we can avoid it at any time. Show ourselves in the best light, and it will help considerably". There is another pause. "I will work on gathering up some things that might be of use on a trip like this. I also have a few loose ends to tie up," Jocelyn offers. "Rachel, we haven't worked together before. We should spend some time in the Danger Room getting to know each other in stressful and difficult situations," Jocelyn suggests. If they were to be Shift's lieutenants, then they'd need to know how each other worked as well. Rachel, for her part, simply can't let that comment go. "He can try." She says, "It'll have to work one of these days." After all, it's the last opportunity for levity she gets before she brings up the marks on her face. She doesn't much like showing them off, but at least it's her choice this time, and the others don't add to her discomfort. She's shaking her head before Shift has finished his suggestion, but it's clearly an instinctive reflex. "I can't trust makeup. I know my powers work." She tells him, a slight edge of stubbornness shading her voice. Jocelyn's comment makes her lips twist a bit, at the word 'distinctive', but she tilts her head, actually considering what Jocelyn says. "I'll try some things out." She sounds dubious, but for her, on this subject, it's almost remarkably agreeable. Chess. "Did you play him?" Rachel asks Kwabena thoughtfully. Any insight might be worth pursuing. Rachel's considering Rules of Engagement - and not liking the conclusion that, if they're the good guys, they're probably going to get hit first a lot - when Jocelyn makes her suggestion. Rachel's eyes move to meet hers. "You're on." She agrees after the slightest of hesitations. "I think I have something that fits." True, she hadn't considered taking anyone else into the simulation of her world she'd been working on, but stressful and difficult? Yeah. "Yes, a few more." Not only does Kwabena agree with Jocelyn, but it also sounds as if he's just now realizing the correct way to say 'a few' in English. "A list won't be a problem." When Rachel asks Kwabena of his gaming with Magneto, he is close to answering. A syllable even forms, before he stops to think about it. He had played... and had lost every time. "A few times, yes." Beat. "He is quite an opponent." Blessed male stubbornness. He could have at least admitted his failure, but to be fair... he did give the Master of Magnetism a challenge. Unless he was led to believe as such. When the two make to game in the danger room, Kwabena stands. "I will see you at the briefing." If not earlier. Category:Log